Disney Universe
Disney Universe is a 2011 co-operative action-adventure video game, published by Disney Interactive Studios. It was announced at E3 in 2011 and was released on PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, and Microsoft Windows on October 25, 2011 in North America and October 28, 2011 in Europe. It features the ability to suit up as characters from multiple Disney franchises, including the full-length animated feature films like The Lion King, Pixar feature films like Monsters, Inc., live-action films like Pirates of the Caribbean and television series like The Muppet Show. Gameplay The game resembles Lego games or LittleBigPlanet, with a few notable additions. Up to four friends can connect through local multiplayer and play up to 6 different worlds to defeat enemies, and collect powerups and coins. One unique feature is that the enemies actively try to hinder a player's progress by setting up traps or hiding key items. The two main attractions of the game are that players can travel to 6 worlds from classic and contemporary Disney and Pixar properties, consisting of Alice in Wonderland, Pirates of the Caribbean, The Lion King, WALL-E, Monsters, Inc., and Aladdin and acquire 45 costumes based on numerous other Disney franchises, such as The Little Mermaid, TRON, Mickey Mouse, Lilo & Stitch, and Tangled. Story The nefarious H.E.X. has taken over a virtual Disney Theme Park! It's up to you to stop him and his robots, some of which are modeled on Disney Villains past. Downloadable content Downloadable content has been announced to be a big part of Disney Universe for the PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 versions of the game. Through the "Online Shop" featured in the game or the PlayStation Store and Xbox Marketplace the DLC's will feature additional costumes and worlds. The first release featured a "Disney Villains Costume Pack." A theme-pack based on The Nightmare Before Christmas, was released near the Christmas season. Theme-packs based on Phineas and Ferb and The Muppets were released in March 2012. Ultimate Edition Ultimate Edition has been released in June 2012. Costumes Downloadable characters Voice Cast *Neil Ross: VIC *Bob Bergen: HEX Additional Voices *Alexander Williams *Joanna Ruiz *Becca Stewart *Jules de Jongh *Hugh Edwards *Rachael Louise Miller *Jennifer Wiltsie *Lucy Cockcroft *Mansi Symonds *Harriet Kershaw *Charlie Sanderson *Jessica Duckworth Trivia *''Tron: Legacy'' could have been a larger part of the game aside some Characters appearing as Costumes, since TRON references appeared in the promotional art. **There are other characters from Tron: Legacy who were intended to be playable costumes, including Kevin Flynn and Castor. *Genie and Pluto were also supposed to appear in the game, as seen in concept art of characters and point of sale. *The Pirates of the Caribbean level was to be inspired by movies before the fourth installment, although it wasn't specified, but it was changed into the fourth movie for promoting the film itself. **Certain characters from previous installments, such as Elizabeth Swann and Will Turner, were intended to appear, with designs inspired by the first movie shown in concept art. *The Alice in Wonderland was to be inspired by the 1951 version of the movie as shown in the first trailers and commercials, but it was changed to the 2010 version. **However, some characters from the 1951 version appear as tools. **The character of the White Rabbit had an alternate design based on his outfit when he is a servant to the Red Queen *Tinker Bell's costume is based in her outfit from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure. Gallery External links * *Official US Website *Official UK Website fr:Disney Universe Category:2011 video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Wii games Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Disney Channel video games Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:WALL-E Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tron Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Finding Nemo Category:Peter Pan Category:Hercules Category:The Lion King Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Jungle Book Category:Aladdin Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Cinderella Category:101 Dalmatians Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Tangled Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Robin Hood Category:Disney Universe Category:Crossovers Category:Pixar Category:The Muppets